


Knowing You

by Savvi



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Mind Entering, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvi/pseuds/Savvi
Summary: Due to a lab mishap, i.e., Demencia, Flug's newest device sends Black Hat deep into the scientist's brain. Specifically, the part of the brain where all of Flug's fears are kept. To escape, Black Hat must find Flug's greatest fear. Unfortunately for him, his scientist is a walking ball of anxiety and panic, and finding his greatest fear will be about as easy as finding hay in a needlestack.





	Knowing You

Black Hat considered himself a successful demon, as far as business went. The catalog for villains was a huge hit, and the recently added video sales had increased their sales rate ten fold. Given, he did always clear time in his schedule for personal pleasures, listening to the blood curdling screams of terror he induced from heroes and villains alike was a favorite pastime of his. But a little free time was hardly going to harm anything when he was doing so well. Of course, when the two week mark had past and he wasn't given so much as a blueprint for a new weapon of mass destruction and doom, it became apparent that perhaps one of his employees had decided to take some free time to himself as well. Which left Black Hat with the conclusion that free time was fine, as long as it was _him_ having it. Needless to say, Black Hat was not in the least bit pleased.

" **FLUG!** "

The scientist let out a startled squeak when Black Hat materialized into the lab from a particularly dark corner, and, not for the first time, wished he had a boss that wasn't an eldrich abomination capable of teleporting into a room without the slightest thought that a door might be a more appropriate entrance. "S-Sir, do-" "Shut up!" Black Hat hissed, watching the doctor flinch and cower instinctively. Even by human standards, Flug was a pathetic ball anxiety and fear when it came to Black Hat. Although, the demon could hardly blame him, he was a terrifying predator with an insatiable lust for fear and terror. 

"Would you mind explaining to me, doctor, why I haven't been given a single tool to help bring on the destruction of humanity in the past two weeks?" Flug shifted nervously, bringing his hands together and twiddling his thumbs in a way that would have been comical, was Black Hat's patience not already wearing beyond thin. "Well...Y-You See, I...um...I Actually..." Razor sharp ebony claws, thankfully dressed in leather gloves, clutched the doctor's lab coat. "I don't have time for your driveling nonsense, Flug. Sales are starting to decrease. Villains want something new. Do you have something to show me, or should I feed you to the hell hounds?" The doctor whimpered, shaking pathetically and pointing at something on a nearby table, covered in a plain white sheet. Immediately he was dropped to the floor, Black Hat making his way over to the table and yanking the sheet off. Underneath was a smooth metal machine, about the size of a medium sized stereo. Various controls, meters, and levers decorated the front. On the top was what appeared to be a glass orb, glowing a faint blue. Various tubes snaked around the device, glowing a similar shade. After a moment of observing, he realized that the glowing light pulsed every few seconds. It reminded him somewhat of a heart beating blood through veins. Two lengths of cord, a few feet long each, sat on either side of the center machine, ending in a circular band of metal. One of the metal bands was a bright red while the other was a cool silver. Flug joined him after a moment, rubbing his sore back from the rough treatment. 

"Well?" Black Hat asked, turning to the doctor expectantly. "I was... Going to surprise you." Flug admitted in a sheepish tone. "I guess it was foolish, b-but...I Believe this is one of the greatest inventions I have made so far!" His tone morphed into something akin to excitement near the end, and Black Hat turned to the scientist curiously. "What does it do then?" He demanded, tone losing it's dangerous and sharp edge for something closer to interest. "It's a machine I designed to let one person essentially view another's mind, and reveal their greatest fear. I think it would be popular among villains who want to torture their heroes or prisoners." Flug explained in a slightly proud manner. Black Hat hummed in approval, eyeing the machine in closer detail. "Intriguing. Show me how it works." The doctor looked down, shifting unsure. 

"Well...I Haven't had an opportunity to field test it yet, so I can't guarantee that it's working properly." Black Hat huffed in annoyance. "Very well doctor, we simply will not turn the machine on. You can explain the controls to me now, so I will be knowledgeable about the device when you have it ready to be demonstrated for the catalog." The doctor nodded and pointed towards the chair at the right end of the table. "Okay sir, sit there then and I'll show you how you would use the controls as if you were the one who was uncovering my greatest fear." They both shifted, moving to sit in their respective chairs. After a moment Flug grabbed the metal ring sitting in front of him on the table, and gave it a gentle pull. A latch on the ring opened, and Black Hat watched as Flug situated the ring around the top of his head, fiddling with the ring until it was securely fastened, making his bag wrinkle at odd angles. 

"This ring is red so the buyer will know which one to put on their enemy, and their adjustable, so they can fit any head size." Flug explained, and motioned towards Black Hat's head. "You would put yours on the same way. D-Do you mind trying it on sir, to make sure the latch is working properly?" With only a slight huff, Black Hat opened the latch on his own ring and adjusted it until it was fit snuggle around his head, just below his top hat. When he was finished, Flug turned in his chair so that he was facing the machine and began pointing at various levers and buttons, explaining the purpose of each one. Black Hat listened to each dull explanation with minimal interest. Although this part was dreadfully boring, he had decided after the anti-gravity device fiasco that it would be best to listen to an in depth explanation of each machine his scientist designed for him before he made a video and added it to the catalog. "-the button to press to monitor brain waves, and this is the button to render both of the participants unconscious and send one into the other's mind, essentially the on button." Black Hat eyed the large red button stationed on the center of the machine quizzically. "The buyer would have to be unconscious to use this? How would they control the device while they are unconscious, Flug?"  
"W-Well, there would need to be a third person to monitor the device. But theoretically they shouldn't have to be unconscious for long, because I programmed the device to send the buyer's consciousness straight to the area of the brain that stores fear. And I designed it so that when the greatest fear is found the machine will wake them both back up, and if that fails there is also a number dial that can be set on the machine to wake them up." Black Hat nodded, motioning for him to continue. Just as Flug opened his mouth to continue the instructions, a bright red, green, and black mass fell from the ceiling. 

Without a pause Demencia stood and looked down at the machine, grinning mischievously. "Oh~" She placed a partially gloved hand on the large red button in the center of the device. With a beeping sound the machine powered on, the soft blue lights turning into a violent red. "What does this button do?" With a panicked squeak the doctor's arm swung out to grab the other's hand. "Demencia no! That-" With a quick side turn she easily avoided the other's grabbing hand and pressed a finger down on the button. "Oops!" She let out a deranged giggle and Black Hat snarled at her. Had he been able to stand he would have made for her throat, but he suddenly found it near impossible to keep his eyes open. "Demencia! When I get my han..." His threats turned into violent muttering, and then silence. The last thing he saw was Demencia climb the wall and slink sideways out of the door, and then everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I know this chapter isn't scary, but the next chapter should be full of horrifying goodness. I tried my best to find all the mistakes, but I don't have a beta reader so there may be a few. If anyone is interested, just send me a comment! Suggestions on how to improve are always loved and cherished!


End file.
